youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mumkey Jones
Mumkey Jones was a pseudo-anime YouTuber who joined youTube in 2016. He made comedy videos like Top 10 Anime Villains where he includes Hillary Clinton, and Mumkey's Anime Reviews: Cory In The House, among many others. He had four channels in total; Mumkey Jones is his primarily anime review comedy channel, Mumkey Jones 2 was his side channel for additional comedy, such as vlogs with his friends, random gaming, and other stuff, Mumkey's Gaming Expedition was his primary gaming channel, and Mumkey's Countdown to Suicide was his primary vlog channel. He was also a member of the Pro Crastinators Podcast before being kicked out by Digibro which subsequently effected him to end the Insufferable Social Media Argument podcast. He stars in Mumkey and Manimal's Movie Missions where he reviews movies along with Manimal. He was terminated for a community guidelines violation on December 11, 2018. He currently has a website, mumkeyjones.tv, with most of his youtube videos on it. Comedy Mumkey employed a particularly dark style of humor causing his videos to consist of jokes about suicide, death, being raped, autism, depression and other forms of similar subject matter. He could often blow large and tends bring his character exponentially toward absurdity over the course of a particular selection of videos but he typically refused to fully break character. Despite this crass and unceremonious method of comedy, Mumkey claimed himself to have experienced depression and suicidal tendencies and provides advise in some of his videos on his main channel as well as his secondary channels such as Mumkey's Countdown to Demonetization (formerly Mumkey's countdown to suicide). Mumkey also was a self proclaimed Elliot Rodger fan, and some of his humor involved Rodger and religious themes. Termination On December 11, 2018, Mumkey’s main and secondary channels were terminated after two strikes to each channel. Not long after, a third channel of his with a privatized Video was also given a strike. The strikes were all given on the same day with five on the six strikes involving videos based around Elliot Rodger. On December 13, after attempts to regain his channel, YouTube responded to Mumkey Jones that his channels were not coming back due to a violation of shocking, sensational, or disrespectful manner. A day later, his 2 new channels were terminated. Mumkey Jones is now a streamer on Twitch and is still attempting to restore his YouTube channels. He has made his back catalog of videos available on his website and Vimeo account, and plans to continue uploading new content there. Channels #Mumkey's Countdown to Demonetization #Mumkey's Website #Mumkey's Vimeo #Mumkey's Twitch #State of the YouTube Podcast with Rusty Cage and EmpLemon Friends *Munchy Shatsky *Rebel Pixels *LethalAuoraMage *Sheepover (Co-habitating girlfriend) *Bedhead Bernie *Rusty Cage *Mumkey's Grandma *Sam Kerman *Cream man *Mr meat man *RebelTaxi *EmpLemon *Asterios Kokkinos Ex-Friends *Digibro *Hippocrit *Mother's Basement *BestGuyEver *Ben Saint *My Japanese Animes *TheDavoo *Uncle Alex *Alexa *Jumkey Mones *Reactor *Assburger (In Prison) Videos Mumkey Jones On his main channel, Mumkey Jones primarily does a comedy series known as Mumkey's Anime Reviews, where he either reviews in a comedic fashion something that isn't actually an anime, like Corey In The House, reviews an actual anime in a comedic fashion, or does a top list, such as Top 10 Anime Villains, and includes Hilary Clinton, or Top 10 Anime Heroes, and includes Hank Hill from King of the HIll. Mumkey's Anime Reviews Mumkey Jones 2 On his second channel, Mumkey Jones does a lot of various, random content, typically in a comedic fashion, such as movie reviews, live reacting to certain anime, among other things. Mumkey's Gaming Expedition On his third channel, Mumkey Jones primarily does let's plays of various games, typically with a comedic slant to theom, like with all the rest of his content. Let's Plays Mumkey's Countdown to Demonetization Simply put, Mumkey's fourth and final channel is his vlogging channel, where he does random vlogs every once in awhile, as well as the occasional livestream. Along with countdown videos that are usually top tens. Podcasts The Pro Crastinators (Kicked Out) Insufferable Social Media Argument (Left) Mumkey & Manimal's Movie Missions Is It Kino? Talk Time With Mumkey Boomer vs. Zoomer State of the YouTube Patreon Mumkey Jones' Patreon Introduction I'm Mumkey Jones, and I'm making videos to promote autism awareness on YouTube. These days terms like "autist" and "retard" are thrown around as criticisms. That's not okay. With my YouTube videos, I intend to prove that there is nothing wrong with being autistic or retarded. Whether I'm reviewing a popular anime like Cory in the House or I'm dissecting the media's response to the Elliot Rodger massacre, my videos are shifting the narrative so that the world understands that we aren't the problem, THEY ARE. And your monetary contributions help me buy my depression medication, so that helps. Tier Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##'Top Tier Autist': You will be considered a top tier autist and you will be able to brag about this to friends. #$2 or more per month ##'Executive Producer': Your name will be featured in the credits of major videos. #$5 or more per month ##'A Peak Behind the Curtain': You get access to behind the scenes videos plus your name in the credits. #$10 or more per month ##'Make Mumkey a Muppet': I will record a private voice message for you. Up to 100 words. Plus you get the other stuff. #$25 or more per month ##'Chemotherophy': There will be a private Google Hangout once a month where you can talk to me and ask me questions and shit along with the other people. #$50 or more per month ##'A Literal God': You can choose a topic for me to review/discuss in a future video. The video could be anywhere from 5 minutes to half an hour depending on how passionate I feel about it. Plus you get the other tiers too. #$100 or more per month ##'Let's Chat/Collab': You can have a private 1 on 1 skype call with me for about an hour each month, plus all the stuff from the other tiers. Or I'll appear in one of your videos or something, or both, I don't care. #$1,000 or more per month ##'Nobody Will Do This': I'll fly out to your house and we can do whatever you want. Drink, play games, murder me in my sleep, the possibilities are truly endless! Stretch Reward Goals #$500 or more per month(REACHED) ##I want to buy better sound equipment to prevent this GODDAMN ECHO. #$1,000 or more per month(REACHED) ##This will be my full time job, and that'd be cool as shit. #$3,000 or more per month(NOT REACHED) ##I'll make a movie and it'll be the worst thing you've ever seen. External Links #Personal Website #Patreon #Twitch #Facebook #Subreddit #Fiverr Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Users that joined in 2008